Sting - NessCas
by pk-flower
Summary: Your name is Ness. You once were in High School. There, you met Lucas. That's where your story began. Ness x Lucas / Nesscas. this story contains triggering stuff. be aware of that. / **cover by: nintentrash !
1. A N

**Author's note**.

This was so hard to write! I asked some of my best friends to help me write a fanfiction. they eventually stumbled across a "ness x lucas" fanfic i wrote with a close friend of mine.  
for the satisfaction of my friends (specially for ana, who's a fan of earthbound) we all decided that this fanfiction shall be a nesscas or whatever.

i actually have never played earthbound/mother tbh... so, expect a lot of inconsistencies!

also, for my friends enjoyment, we decided to build up an AU for this fanfiction – so credits to them for that.

so yeah, enjoy the bunch of ideas made up by ana, aby, melissa, itzel, cami, dani, and I!

I must add that the getting together of these ideas and writing them as a fanfiction was all done by myself.

don't forget to review and stuff; it'll mean a lot to my friends and I!


	2. o n e

Your name is Ness.

You're currently studying at college; your grades are average – it can't be helped.

You are 20 years old, but your life took a 360 degree turn around 2 years ago. The events happened back then made your life change. You don't know if they changed for good or for bad though.

[...]

It was a typical Friday night and you were invited to a party by your best friend Jeff. You aren't the party-type person. You like staying at home rather than hanging out with a lot of people. Your schoolmates must think of you as an extrovert... butthetruth  
is you're not. Actually, you barely talk to people. You're not shy... it's just that you are uninterested in whatever other people have to say. Why? You don't know.

Your friend Jeff sends you a message; asking if you're coming to the party or not. He even attatched a photo of a lot of people dancing with he caption 'Loads of cool/weird shit's happening'. Once again, you couldn't care less. It's just a high schoolparty,  
/who cares if you don't go. You're only 18, you will most likely be invited to moreparties.

Anyways, for some unexplainable reason, you take a bath, groom, and put some good clothes on. You were going to the party, you had to look presentable. You had a reputation to sustain.

Minutes later you arrive to the party's location. It was a typical house. Nothing interesting. You got inside of it, and the music started blasting out loudly. Between all the noise surrounding the place, you saw people dancing, drinking, couples making  
/out, and what not.

"Yo', Ness! You came!" Your friend Poo said as he patted your shoulder.

"Yeah." You replied.

"I thought you weren't coming... haha" he added.

"Well, I had to. What would they think of me if their favourite guy didn't come to their party?" you joked.

"You're so cocky sometimes." Poo said as he let out a loud laugh.

You asked your friend who the party belonged to, and he informed you that the party was being hosted by a guy named Lucas. Apparently, he had just moved in; but he was friends with Kumatora and Duster so they decided to throw a party in Lucas' house as  
/his "High School Debut". The idea seemed strange to you, why have a party to get to know everybody if you're only going to be in High School one more year? It's just so absurd. You thought.

The name Lucas sounded familiar to you, but you couldn't put your finger on what was it that 'Lucas' reminded you of. For the time being, you just wanted to see who this Lucas guy was; perhaps you could be reminded of something.

Another friend of yours named Paula dragged you to the dance floor. You hated dancing, so you just stood there, watching everyone else dance. Many people greeted you and you replied to them in a friendly way. On the other hand, you couldn't feel more  
/bored on the inside. You wanted to leave; parties aren't your thing and you're aware of that.

You were pulled in by Paula and her friends to the middle of the dance floor, you were told by them to dance, but you denied. You just stood there, observing everyone.

Then, your eyes met something that made you feel uneasy. You looked at a blonde guy, who was dancing erratically with a red glass on his right hand. You assumed he has drunk, for obvious reasons. Everybody else pointed at him as they heartlessly laughed.

You hate it when drunk people made fools of themselves. The fact that he was dancing shamelessly, and that everybody was just laughing at that guy made you cringe internally. You might as well do something good for once in your life and help him out.

You cursed silently, and stood next to him. You then grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowded place. Everyone was staring at that guy and you. You needed to go to a place were the stares would stop. But where?

You saw the bathroom door open, and you took the chance. You and the guy got inside of the bathroom. Moments later you decided to lock the door in order to evade any type of misunderstanding. Two guys in a bathroom looked so... wrong.

"The fuck were you doing there dancing? You know people will bother you for the rest of the year, don't you?" You said, upset.

The other guy looked down, without saying a word.

You let out a loud sigh, "Ah... Sorry. Um... We'll just stay here until things calm down."

He then looked at you. You noticed he wanted to say something, but he quickly shut up. Instead, he just nodded.

"What's your name, anyways?" You asked him.

After a huge minute of complete silence he finally spoke, "Lucas."

You scratched your head softly. So this is Lucas.

You stared at him, trying to see if you could recognize him from somewhere, but no bells rang.

You aren't the type of person who enjoys talking, but you tried to create a small talk with him. You actually took part of your time and interest to talk to this Lucas-guy. Life is strange sometimes, isn't it? Unfortunately, he didn't reply at anything  
/you said. Instead, he just seemed to look more and more uncomfortable.

Some more long silent minutes went by. You were standing in front of him as he was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. He suddenly stood up, and moved himself closer and closer to you. His face was millimeters apart from yours. He blushed and so  
/did you.

"What are you–" you began saying, but you were interrupted by Lucas' words.

"This will sting." He said, as he connected both of your lips into a soft, random kiss. You both stayed like that for a short time. It was so weird... you had never kissed any guy before; heck, you had never kissed anyone at all before. But yet, you  
/seemed

to had enjoyed that kiss. The softness of Lucas' lips, his gesture; you just loved it in general. Sure, you could have pulled away, but instead you cupped his face – receiving the kiss.

He then pulled away.

He left you there, completely puzzled. You wanted to asked him what the fuck was he doing, but no words would come out of your mouth.

Lucas sat again on the floor, and let out a sigh.

You were uncertain as to what to do.

"It... didn't sting." You finally managed to say.

Lucas nodded.

"What? Aren't you going to say anything?" You questioned.

Lucas only turned his head away.

"Hah... are you ignoring me?"

No response.

"Very well then... I don't care." You said, but you knew you did care. And a lot. You wanted answers - some type of explanation as to why that Lucas guy had just kissed you.

You saw Lucas close his eyes and putting a hand on his forehead. "Ouch." You heard him whisper. Then you looked at him whilst saying, "you okay?". Lucas looked at you for a while, it seemed like he was studying you in some weird sense.

"My head... hurts." He softly said.

"It must have been because you drank a lot of alcohol." You replied.

Lucas stood up, and opened the door. Without saying another word, he got out of the bathroom. He even left the door open, but thanks to that you noticed the house was almost empty.

You got out of the bathroom and saw Lucas speaking with Kumatora and Duster – which are two of your classmates. Duster and Lucas went upstairs, leaving Kumatora alone. She then spotted you, and walked quickly towards you.

"Why were you locked in the bathroom with Lucas!?" She screamed at you.

"I– I... " You didn't know what to say.

"AH!" She exclaimed with a hint of relief, "I was so worried! I thought he had hurt himself or something!"

"No... He- he was okay." You said.

"Good... heh..."

"Are you Lucas' friend?"

"I'm... not his friend. I don't even know him."

"Oh...! Then... Why did you come here?"

"Well... I was invited by some of my friends to come hang out..."

"I see, alright. It's just so weird that everybody at school came when this was supposed to be a farewell party for Duster and I; and we didn't even talk to all of these people!"

"Really? What? I thought this was a party for Lucas..."

"You can consider it as such... After all, he is new here..."

"Why did he move houses?" I hesitantly asked.

To my surprise, Kumatora looked at me awkwardly. Instead of answering my question, she quickly ran off.


	3. t w o

You woke up on your bed, questioning the events that took place yesterday.

You helped Lucas get out of that crowded place in order for people to stop mocking him.

Was that the legit reason, though? Or did you actually just wanted to be with him?

Anyways, you ended up with him in a bathroom. He kissed you, and you knew you liked it. Were you bi or even gay then? You didn't know and you couldn't care less.

You felt eager. You wanted to see him again. Mainly to ask him the reason as to why he kissed you. Perhaps you could get to kiss him again, who knows.

You went downstairs and got greeted by your mother. "Was the party interesting yesterday?" She asked. Sure, you could tell her you kisseda drunk guy in a bathroom but then your mother would think you are ever so weird, or, you could lie, of course.

"It was boring." You finally said.

"Why so?" She asked.

"It was the same type of lame, ultra-boring party, mom."

"Oh... Where was the party?"

"At Lucas' house."

"Lucas? That blonde kid?"

"Yeah... well he's blonde. Do you know him?"

"Of course, you silly! Wasn't he Claus' twin brother?"

 _Claus_. Everything made sense now! You finally got to remember.

Around 10 years ago you used to live in Tazmily with your mom, your dad, and your sister. Across the street lived an orange-haired boy named Claus, which you quickly befriended. You were both quite energetic and enjoyed playing sports. You were approximately8  
years old back then, but even at that short age you proved to be a prodigy in baseball. Claus and you used to play that quite a lot.

One time, while playing, you accidentally swung your bat a bit too hard and let go of it. The bat ended up hitting a blonde boy who was sitting by some sunflowers on the backyard – where you were playing. The boy usually sat there every single day youplayed  
with Claus. He would always sit there, observing. He never talked though; perhaps he was just shy.

Anyways, the bat hit him on his head, and he soon began crying. You've always disliked the idea of people crying, so you just stood there, awkwardly apologizing. Claus bended down and hugged that boy, telling him "You're making yourself look bad in frontof  
Ness! You're such a crybaby, Lucas." in a kind of playful way. Lucas then started crying even more. Gosh.

Eventually, Lucas stopped crying. He didn't say any word though. You apologized again, and Claus told you not to worry. "My brother has always been a crybaby... Even though we are twins, and we kinda look alike, we act very differently!"

That day, you left Claus and Lucas' home pretty late and as Claus screamed goodbye to you, you saw Lucas waving at you for the first time. He looked cute.

Less than a year passed; and you were moving to Onett, your hometown, once again. The day you left was quite sad. You were going to miss playing with Claus and you will definitively miss Lucas just looking around in complete silence. You hugged Clausas  
you said goodbye to him. Then you looked at Lucas, who was crying once again. You decided to hug him, in hopes of making him stop crying. This didn't work, as he cried on your shoulder, leaving your shirt wet. You patted his head while tellinghim  
to stop crying. He eventually nodded as the tears paused.

Lucas then looked at you, blushing, "I...I'll miss... you." he whispered, "you played baseball awesomely." You then took one last glimpse at him, and smiled.

You never heard of him again, until yesterday.

If he was here, that meant Claus would have moved as well, right?

The rest of the day went by quickly and you went to bed, hoping you would meet Claus and Lucas again at school tomorrow. For the first time in years, you felt excited.

You woke up yet again, got ready and left to school.

Once there, you went to your first class: mathematics. You quickly examined the room in hopes of seeing Lucas. Bingo! You found him speaking with the teacher. Meanwhile, you sat on your typical spot at the right side of the room. The desks where arranged  
in pairs in order for everybody to have a partner to work on classworksand stuff. You never sat down with a partner though, because you liked working alone. For the time being though, you just sat there looking at Lucas. Soon he would be sittingnext  
to you, because there wasn't any more seats besides the one next to yours left.

The class eventually began, and the teacher told Lucas to introduce himself. Lucas just looked at everybody nervously and then he lowered his head. That was incredibly awkward.

"Come on Lucas, mind telling us about yourself?" The teacher inquired.

Lucas seemed to start shaking as he covered his face with his hands.

"He's so pathetic. ha. ha." You heard someone in front of you say.

The teacher let out a loud, annoyed, sigh and told Lucas to sit next to you. Lucas did so. You tried talking to him, but no replies left his mouth.

That was basically your first class with Lucas in a nutshell: you trying to talk to him and Lucas not responding.

Apparently Lucas and you were together in 6 classes out of 10. You were kind of glad because of that. You even ditched your friends in order to sit next to Lucas the following twoclasses you had with him. Unfortunately, you didn't get to speak tohim  
in any of those.

At lunch time you sat with Paula, Jeff, and Poo. You saw Lucas sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria. You felt bad for him. You wanted to invite him over, but just then Paula said, "that guy Lucas is so weird!"

"Why?" asked Poo.

"Well, in history class we were just doing some group activity and Lucas suddenly started crying. He cried so much, Miss R had to send him to the counselors office..." told Paula.

"Oh!" Jeff intervened, "That may have something to do with his mother? One of our teachers said he was really screwed up because of that..."

You listened to your friends talking about how strange, awkward, and childish Lucas was the entire lunch period. This make you feel upset, but it would've been weird if you stood up for him.

The rest of the day passed by, and you couldn't get any single word out of Lucas' mouth. In fact, nobody at school could.

The 4 following days Lucas had been absent to school.

The weekend went by quickly as well, and all you did was think about Lucas.

You didn't even care about that kiss anymore. People around you started spreading rumors about Lucas and why he was absent. 'Maybe he's just a pussy. Hahaha. He couldn't even stand one single day at school. So lame.' All these people talking about himmade  
you feel uneasy.

Another Monday began.

You went to school and really hoped you would see Lucas again.

You didn't. That was his fifth day absent. This didn't stop people from talking about him though.

At the end of the school day, you decided to take matter into your own hands and went ask someone the reason why Lucas hasn't been attending to school.

You were redirected to the school's counselor, who told you that she didn't really knew why he was not coming to school.

You asked the counselor if it would be okay if you gave Lucas a visit, to perhaps cheer him up or whatever. She said that was a great idea, and that you should definitively do so.

The thought of Lucas' mom came to your mind, and you asked the counselor if she knew anything about Lucas' parents. She told you that she didn't knew much, except for the fact that his mom died 10 years ago.

You were very confused at this point. Why would Lucas be crying so much? Was it really because of his 10-year-dead mother? You didn't knew.

That evening you got to Lucas's house. You rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. There was no signal of someone in the house. Still, you decided to ring the doorbell once more. Twice more. Three more times. Eventually, Lucas opened the door.

He looked at you rather sadly, with a hint of shyness on his face.

"May I come in?" You asked.

He nodded hesitantly as he stepped back, letting you inside. Seeing the house without all of your classmates in it made it look quite... empty.

Lucas then went upstairs, and you followed him. He got himself into what seemed to be his bedroom, then he sat on his bed. You did so as well.

"Hey Lucas..."

No reply.

"How have you been?"

No reply.

"I... I've noticed you haven't come to school, so I came to check on you."

He nodded.

"Well... Lucas... um... are you really sure you're okay?"

No response.

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me?"

No response.

"Alright... Sorry. I might as well leave." you concluded as you stood up from the bed. Surprisingly, you felt it. You felt Lucas holding your hand, pulling you. He didn't want you to go.

You gave him a little smile.

"So... Um... ehm... Is your dad home?" You asked, and Lucas shook his head side to side as a 'no.'

"I see. Oh!" You said, remembering.

Lucas looked at you intrigued.

"Where's Claus?" You asked.

Lucas looked at you once again, now petrified. He looked like he was about to cry, so he just looked down once again.

"He stayed in Tazmily." Lucas finally spoke.

 **A/N: comments and likes are always appreciated y'knowwwwww uwu**


	4. t h r e e

**A/N: I proudly announce that this chapter was a collab between my friend Ana, anasamaaaaa, and I. I'm not very good with sensual intercourses in general, so my buddy over here did it for me.  
Some triggering stuff happens in this chapter as well... I can't say what though, because that would be a huge spoiler.  
Enjoy, I guess!**

So that's the reason why Lucas is sad! You should have thought of it before. His brother is not with him... It must be difficult to separate from your brother, after all, they had literary been together all their lives. This didn't surprise you a bit;  
afterall, Lucas was a crybaby when he was younger...

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" You asked.

He nodded.

"It's okay..." You said, pulling him in for a hug.

He hugged you back. The embrace, most specifically the fact that you were holding Lucas so close to your own body, made you remember the kiss. The thought momentarily left your mind because of Lucas' sobs.

It took quite a while, but Lucas finally stopped crying. You thought that he would'd let go of you, but he didn't. You asked him if he was feeling better, and he nodded.

What seemed like long minutes passed by, and Lucas was still in your arms. At this point all you could do was reflect on the kiss you two shared more than one week ago. You couldn't lie to yourself. You wanted to feel his soft lips pressed against yours  
again. You wanted to cup his face again, you wanted to hold him as you both kissed you, wanted to–

Your train of thoughts was interrupted by Lucas once again, who hugged you tighter.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

He nodded again.

"Alright..." You said.

Lucas did had a hard time talking, apparently.

You thought about the kiss again, and built up enough courage to ask him.

"Why did you kissed me at the party?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Was it because you were drunk?"

No response came from him.

"Did you... at least enjoyed it...?" You finally asked.

To your surprise, Lucas pulled off a little bit. Now he was looking at you face to face. You thought he was going to kiss you, but instead, he just nodded.

Within that position, you could see Lucas' delicate face clearly. His kind blue eyes, his perfectly shaped nose, his mouth... Fuck. You wanted to kiss him again. But how?

You then just let your feelings do the thing.

Without saying much, Lucas sat on your lap. You caressed his back slowly, and you buried your face on his right shoulder. You then moved your hands directly towards Lucas' hips, which you held firmly. You tilted your head slightly, now facing Lucas' neck  
-which you kissed.

You moved your lips passionately, at one point you even pulled out your tongue and rubbed it against Lucas' neck. You went way too far with that neck-kiss, but neither of you seemed to care. You then bit his neck rather hardly, this made Lucas moan.

That shy moan made you completely insane, as your thoughts were becoming blurry, and your attention was strictly directed into making Lucas moan again, and again, and again.

Being the dirty teenager you are, you decided to grope Lucas' ass – just like they did on all of those pornographic videos you sometimes watch. This action made the blonde one moan hardly, and you frankly loved hearing that.

You then continued kissing Lucas' neck as you rubbed his butt.

Then you finally got to do what you've being waiting to do the entire time, kiss him. It started as a quick peck, but in a matter of seconds it became a more desperate, rough, passionate kiss. Soon both of your tongues were touching, and you felt like  
if you were inheaven. You even heard Lucas moaning into the kiss, and that did nothing more than turn you on even more.

You then moved one of your hands and directed it to Lucas' thighs. You rubbed them slowly as you both shared another kiss. When you couldn't hold your desires any longer, you moved your hand and placed it on Lucas' crotch. You rubbed slightly, then you  
started

sort of pressing hardly, feeling his member completely erected. These movements got plenty of delicious moans out of Lucas' mouth.

 _You wanted more_. And perhaps so did he.

You positioned Lucas on his bed. You took your time to examine his posture. He was all sprawled on his bed, with a dark shade of red blush displayed on his face. He had his eyes closed, and you could tell he was having a good time.

You then laid on top of him, between his legs. You kissed him again, roughly, but still passionately. A million lewd thoughts came to mind, but they all pointed towards the same goal.

You quickly sled your pants off, and saw Lucas taking his off as well. You appreciated how he knew what was going to happen and how he made things way more easier.

You then removed your shirt, and kissed Lucas once more. You then stared at him as you pulled his t-shirt up.

Lucas tried to resist at first, and you didn't know why. Regardless of this, you took his long-sleeved shirt off, and what you saw back then was something you will never forget. Even to this day.

You simply weren't mentally prepared for something like that.

What a horrible timing, to be honest.

You saw Lucas turning his face away at first. And you did so yourself as well. You were speechless, shocked...

You turned your head once again to prove to yourself that what you had just seen was completely real.

And indeed, it was.

Lucas' arms were filled with cuts, even some bruises. You mostly focused on the cuts though, because the amount of those was just overwhelming to you. Some of the cuts were long, some of them were deep, some of them had both of the previously mentionedcharacteristics.  
Some cuts were just scars at this points... and others, like the ones on his wrists, were obviously new.

People normally would only cut their wrists, but Lucas went all the way and cut every single piece of flesh on his arms.

It looked so strange. It saddened you a whole lot. You could feel your face go pale.

You were not ready to see this just yet.

"L-l-lucas..." You tried to say, but your voice cracked.

"I... I'm sorry. I know I'm gross." He said ever so softly.


	5. f o u r

You glanced down at Lucas once more, examining his arms. _He's really having a bad time, isn't he?_ You though. You then tried to get look at his face, but he covered it with his hands. You could perfectly see he was crying though, and this made  
yourheart break.

You wanted to ask him why he began cutting himself, but it wasn't the time or place to do so. You just sat there, watching Lucas fell apart.

You attempted to wrap your arms around him, but for some reason you couldn't move your entire body. You tried to sooth him, but no possible words came to your mind.

"You can go now." You heard Lucas mumbling.

"I'm not leaving you... And... and... you are not gross!" You exclaimed at the verge of tears, "You are not gross, I...! I..."

"Ness. You don't have to be here anymore. Don't force yourself. Leave."

"I won't."

"Leave."

"No."

"... Ness."

You finally got a hold of yourself and hugged Lucas. You let your feelings take over again, which was weird because you've never been an emotional person. You pulled Lucas' hands off his face, and you then held them quite firmly. Then you lightly pressedyour  
lips on Lucas' forehead. This make the blonde one blush, and he quickly stopped crying. You smiled at him, reassuring everything was okay. It _must have been strange having someone figuring out you cut yourself._ You understood Lucas may  
hadfelt scared that someone knew what he had done to his body. Scared that you felt disgusted by it, and just left him behind. He didn't have his mother by his side anymore. His brother was far, far away, and his father was nowhere to be seen.  
You felt

kind of sorry because of these things.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." You whispered back, ruffling his hair.

Then, Lucas smiled at you, and you were ten thousand percent sure that that smile changed your entire life. You then knew something about Lucas. You knew he was struggling alone. But not anymore. You were going to do everything you knew in order to see  
/that smile of his again.

To make your heart flatter even more, Lucas then hugged you.

You were still kind of shocked by all of the things happening, but you just brushed that feeling off temporarily.

You watched the wall clock on the room, 7:30 pm.

"Lucas... it's quite late. Are you hungry?" You asked him.

"K-kind of."

"Alright. Um... what if I order a pizza?"

"mhm."

You both waited for the pizza to arrive, and then you both ate it. Minutes later, your mother phoned you, asking where you were. You told her you were at a friend's house and that you'll be home soon.

You packed your things, and told Lucas he had to leave. You asked him if he was going to be okay. He nodded, and then you gave him your cellphone number, telling him to call or message you if he needed it.

You got home safe, and then decided to do homework. Then you took a bath, put on your pajamas and laid on your bed. Your phone vibrated, and you grabbed it from your nightstand looking who had sent you a message: it was Lucas, apparently. Or at least  
/you hoped so.

[Unregistered Number]: Ness.

you: yes? Who's this?

10 minutes later came another reply.

[Unregistered Number]: Lucas.

You felt excited for a moment. Lucas was actually texting you. You never thought he was going to do so. You grinned, completely full with happiness as registered his number, and then replied.

you: oh! Lucas, hi!

Lucas: hi.

you: what's up?

***you sent, hoping he alright, and not texting you because something horrible happened to he. You were kind of scared.

Lucas: not much.

you: Why so?

Lucas: I don't know.

you: oh, alright. are you okay?

Lucas: yes.

You: are you 100% sure? Is your dad home?

Lucas: yes, I'm sure. My dad's not here.

You: why?

Lucas then stopped replying for a good 20 minutes.

Lucas: he went on a trip.

You: oh... okay. why did you texted me?

Lucas: i wanted to talk to you. am i disrupting you? I can stop if you want.

You: no, you're not. i like talking to you.

Lucas: okay.

You: so... what are you doing right now?

Lucas: thinking.

You: about what?

Lucas: you.

You felt your heart stopping for a minute. He was thinking about you. You felt happy, ever so happy! Lucas... He was actually thinking of you. You spent the following 5 minutes thinking about how happy you were because you that simple message. You didn't  
/even realized that you hadn't reply to Lucas until he sent you another text.

Lucas: sorry if that creeped you out.

You: no! no! it didn't! trust me. your message actually made me happy.

Lucas: okay.

You: it's 10:40, you should get some sleep.

Lucas: okay. gn.

You started to doze off quickly, you dedicated your day's last thoughts to Lucas. After all, you knew you liked him.

You were sleeping soundly until you heard your phone vibrating once again.

3:50 am.

Another message from Lucas.

Lucas: nEss hlp

You noticed he was typing erratically. This made you worry.

You: lucas! what happens? are you okay? do you need me to go to hour house?

Lucas: cant sleep. thats all. im kindA tired but i canT sleep. having nightmares bout mOm.

This made you feel bad. You really wanted to help Lucas, but how? Gosh, it's just so hard.

You sat there for quite a lot of time, thinking about what to tell Lucas. It was then you received another message.

Lucas: Ness _please_


	6. f i v e

Ohhh... sorry this is kinda super late. I've been planning on re-arranging what happens in each chapter from nowon :0 

* * *

You sincerely apologized to Lucas, and you proceeded to talk to him. You recommended him to drink tea, or perhaps think of a song in his head, or even count sheep in order to help Lucas sleep peacefully.

All these things didn't work though, it was 5:30 am and you both were still texting.

Lucas: I'm so sorry for keeping you up so late...  
You: hey, hey. Don't worry. I'm okey  
Lucas: are you sure you are ok?  
You: yeah, yeah

And so you spoke with Lucas 2 more hours.

At 7:30 am your mother knocked on the door with the sole purpose of waking you up. You then got out of your bed and acted as if you had just woken up. In reality, you were extremely tired. You bet Lucas was tired as well. Perhaps more than you. Just imagine,  
if Lucas could not sleep yesterday; what would assure you he has been sleeping all these days? The last time you saw him, he looked extremely tired... You were beginning to feel bad for him.

You stuffed a pancake down your throat, and went back upstairs to get ready for school. As you were taking a bath, you felt your eyelids heavy and soon later you fell asleep under the shower. You woke up, confused, and once you understood the situation  
you told yourself that you couldn't go to school like this and that you needed to see Lucas and make sure he gets some sleep.

Of course, you _could_ go to school. You are 18. You are totally capable of it. On the other hand, you were also completely capable of understanding Lucas' current state. You knew he was in some type of emotional breakdown or something... Moving to  
a new place, to a new school, leaving his brother behind, his mother died, his father is not al home... Yeah. Lucas is pretty much alone. Except that he really isn't. He got you. But you didn't really knew how to show this to him.

You sat on your bed with a towel around your waist. You sighed as you sent Lucas another message.

You: are you going to school?  
Lucas: no.  
You: why?  
Lucas didn't reply.  
You: are... you home?  
Lucas: yes.  
You: can I come see you?  
Lucas: ok

Seriously. What are you doing? You were about to skip school in order to see this guy. You didn't even know what it was exactly that made you take that decision. Sympathy? Your gut? Your desire to get to know him? Your constant desire to help him? Love?  
There were a lot of possibilities. But you didn't care too much. You know that you don't care about almost anything. Yet, you care about Lucas for some odd reason.

You grabbed your backpack and raced downstairs once again, saying goodbye to your mother. Your mother. She probably thinks you're going to school. Little did she know that you were going to the house of a person you've recently seen like three times.

Around 8:15 you arrived to Lucas' house. He opened the door and you got greeted by him. He looked exhausted, perhaps as twice as you do.

You entered his home, and you both went upstairs to his room. You both laid on his bed, side by side, without saying anything. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence...

"We should get some sleep." You said, breaking the silence.  
"I... o-okay." Lucas replied.  
You knew he couldn't sleep, but you were too tired. You just hoped Lucas could sleep as well.

"C-can I...?" You said as you moved your body close to Lucas', wrapping your arms around him. He didn't object, so you just pulled his body close to yours. He then accommodated himself, and soon enough you were both cuddling. Eventually you fell asleep. 

* * *

You woke up and saw the small alarm clock on the nightstand. 12:36 pm. You yawned quietly and then, as you lowered your head, saw Lucas. He had his arms wrapped around you and his face was buried on your chest. You blushed at that sight. You called him,  
but he didn't reply. Sure, Lucas wasn't a talkative guy, so you just poked him to confirm if he was sleeping or not. To your surprise, he was.

You genuinely smiled. You were so happy for him!

Ironically, Lucas woke up. He moved his face up and saw you. He then smiled at you. That smile made you feel like the world's most important person.

You asked Lucas if he had something to eat downstairs, but he shook his head in signal of denial. Luckily you had some cash in hand, so you asked Lucas if he wanted to go get a bite at McDonalds. He agreed, and you both went to the restaurant.

Eventually, you both got there and you both ate happily. You tried to talk to Lucas, but he seemed to get lost as he ate. He then would realize he was wandering while you were talking, and then he would apologize. It was okay though. You weren't really  
saying anything important.

When you both finished consuming the hamburgers, both of you returned to Lucas' house.

You went up to his bedroom, and laid on his bed. You both were trying to get a nap, but you guessed you couldn't sleep so easily after sleeping all morning.

Both of you then stared at each other's eyes, trying not to make the situation awkward. You then finally got to ask Lucas why he wasn't going to school, but he didn't answer your questions.

"You... you know... you should come to school tomorrow. I'll be there with you most of the time! We will have fun, you'll see! I can even introduce you to my friends, they're chill."

Lucas nodded and then hugged you. "So... Will you come?" You asked him. Lucas nodded.

You felt so happy. 

* * *

Hours passed, and you two basically sat on Lucas' bed. You talked to him about a lot of things, school, your friends, your family... the basic stuff.

"(...) they say I'm pretty good at baseball!" You stated.  
"R-really!?" Lucas said, his blue eyes full of admiration.  
"Yeah! I really like the sport though! What... what do you like?" You asked.  
"U-uh... uh... I like plants... um... Nature overall, to be honest." He said shyly.  
"That's cool!" You assured, making Lucas grin.

He then proceeded to talk to you about how he liked many different types of flowers, animals, and whatnot. You were very surprised at his knowledge. Lucas and you then spoke about college. You had plans of studying something related to sports. Lucas wanted  
to study biology.

The entire afternoon went by very quickly, and eventually it was around 7:30 when Lucas started yawning. At some point he laid on his bed while he was looking at you as you spoke about random everyday things.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

You kinda wanted to stay with him, sleep next to him... but you knew you simply couldn't stay there without Lucas' permition. Also, he needed to sleep.

You left a little note on Lucas' table, saying "thank you for today. i had fun. It's kind of late, so I'll go home." And so you left Lucas' house and directed towards yours.


	7. s i x

Another day began, as marked by the knocks on your bedroom's door.

You opened your eyes, waking up. You directed yourself to the kitchen and greeted your mother. She served you breakfast and you then ate it.

You then got prepared for school and left your house.

Once at school, you sat on your typical desk. Lucas wasn't at school again, apparently. You sighed.

Your friend Jeff then approached you, saluting you. Then a lot of your other classmates surrounded your desk. 

"Why were you absent yesterday?" "Are you okay?" "Ness... are you feeling good?"

You lied to your classmates telling them that you had been absent to school because you were a little bit sick. They all told you they wished you get better. You didn't care.

The class soon started and Lucas didn't get to class. You kind of felt bad and upset, he lied to you.

Half of the class went by, when Lucas arrived. You were actually quite surprised. Then you felt guilty for thinking he lied to you. Lucas didn't seem to be like that.

The teacher finished explaining the subject and then left a five-exercise classwork. Lucas missed half of the lesson, so you did quickly the five exercises and let him copy them. Lucas didn't want to copy them at first, but you convinced him into doing  
so; because if he didn't, he'll get a zero. Lucas copied the five answers in his notebook, and promised you he wouldn't do it again.

The bell rang, and as you exited the classroom, you encountered Paula. You introduced Lucas to her, and she examined him quickly before introducing herself. Then after, she began talking to Lucas about how the next class, philosophy, sucked. Lucas nodded,  
saying he was kind of bad at that subject. 

It kind of made you feel weird the fact that he got to speak to Paula so naturally in such little time; while he barely talked to you... 

The three of you got to philosophy class. You sat on your typical desk at the back of the room. You overheard Paula asking Lucas if he wanted to sit next to her, but to your surprise, he denied – saying he wanted to sit next to you. And so he did.

The rest of the class, you both whispered to each other things about how dumb the lesson was, or how you disliked some of the people's philosophical opinions. Lucas would often try to contain the laughter you provoked him. You would often smile back at  
him.

Lunch time came around and Lucas and you decided to go eat together. It was indeed kind of cool spending all this time with him.

Once at the lunch table, all of your friends joined you. At the beginning they would all talk to Lucas enthusiastically, but that later developed into a random conversation between only Lucas and you. You knew it was sort of selfish from you; excluding  
all of your friends and centering only in Lucas. On the other hand, you didn't really care about what your friends were talking about. You preferred talking to Lucas more.

Lunch time finished, and Paula pulled Lucas by the arm, saying that he would be leaving with her because they both had history class together. You then said bye to them, and left Lucas and Paula alone.

* * *

A boring chemistry class later, you got out of the class and into the hallway. You scanned through it, in hopes of spotting Lucas – which you did. You waved at him, and he looked at you sort of nervous... and awkward.

You both walked together towards art class, the penultimate class before school's over. Once in the classroom, you tried to talking to Lucas, but now he seemed somewhat sad. The teacher told all of the class to continue working on the paintings you all  
started last week.

Half of the class went by, and Lucas and you didn't cross words. It was very uncomfortable to you. You then peaked at Lucas' canvas to see what he was drawing – it was a picture of what seemed to be his family. And it was indeed a very beautiful picture.  
You had no idea Lucas could draw like that. It was absolutely more well-done that your drawing of your dog King.

After staring into the picture for a while, you decided to break the silence between Lucas and you and asked him what class he had next.

"Uh... I have p.e." he said. 

"Really? Me too!"

"Yeah."

"Will you playing any particular sport in the class?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Well... here at school you can choose to practice a sport the entire school year. You can play volleyball, basketball, or even baseball... like me! Uh... there are other sports though... I just can't really remember them haha." You explained.

"Hm... okay."

Then you both stayed silent for the rest of the class.

Once P.E. came, you expected Lucas to go play something like table tennis or volleyball; but he didn't. You were overly surprised when you saw him in the baseball field, holding a bat. Maybe he just wants to try something new. You thought.

"Yo' Lucas!" You said whilst running towards him.

"Hi, Ness." He replied.

"Sooo... why'd you came to baseball?" You asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said, and you could feel your cheeks grew red.

"I wanted to see you play! T-that's what I meant!" Lucas corrected himself, and you could perfectly see him blushing as well.

The class went as normal as possible. You could see Poo practicing some type of martial art next to the baseball field, while Paula was holding a baseball glove and talking with some friends while she "played" baseball. Jeff was really roaming around  
the track field with Tony. Lucas was staring at you the entire time. 

You were holding your ever-trusty wooden bat. You were about to swing. The ball approached you, and you hit it. Yet another home run. You ran through all of the bases and as you did so, you glanced quickly at Lucas. He seemed ever so excited! That made  
you so, so happy. 


	8. s e v e n

The rest of the P.E. class went by quickly. Unfortunately, you didn't get to speak to Lucas. At all. You noticed how he would try to approach you, but Paula would stare at him. You then tried getting closerto Lucas, but he quickly ran away from  
you.

That kind of hurt.

P.E. finished, and with that, school ended for the day. Everybody left towards the buses, or to the lockers, or to change clothes. You decided to go change yours as well and once in the changing rooms, you spotted Lucas, who was taking his clothes off.

You two were the only ones in the room. You saw Lucas taking his long-sleeved P.E. shirt off. You didn't want to look like a creep, so you decided to look away. On the other hand, moments later you caught yourself staring at him again. Then you sawLucas  
looking at you, his face completely red. You lowered yours and took your shirt off as well.

What seemed like an unbearable amount of time went by, and you decided to look at Lucas onceagain, who was searching for another shirt on his backpack. You don't know how or why, but you then found yourself pinning Lucas next to the lockers as you  
kissedhim. Lucas corresponded the kiss, and you both stayed that way for some more minutes.

Eventually, you both stopped. Lucas changed his shirt while you changed yours. You then saw Lucas getting away, and decided not to give up and tried talking to him again. After all, things between the both of you were kind of weird.

"Lucas! Wait up!" You screamed at him.

He looked around him before he stopped. You then walked next to him. You took a glimpse around as well, there was almost nobody left near you two.

"Lucas!" You said.

"...yes?" He asked you.

"Why... were you running away from me?"

"I was not."

"Oh, really?" You responded sarcastically.

"Alright. I was." He told you.

"Why?"

"Look... I... don't want to cause any kind of trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yes... I mean, we kissed back there–"

"Are you scared that people look at us kissing?" You asked him.

"What? I– Wait... do you care if they see us?" He asked you back.

"Yeah. Kind of." You replied.

"alright."

"okay."

"What I meant by that, though, was that if we got caught by one of Paula's friends or something, we would... get in trouble."

"Paula? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't she like your girlfriend?"

You were speechless.

"You know," Lucas stated, "we can't be kissing and stuff of that sort if you have a girlfriend. "

"But I–" you said, but got interrupted by Lucas.

"If she doesn't want to make out with you or whatever, you should have kept that to yourself! You should have never kissed me in the first place! I mean, ugh. I feel so used."

"Used? You were the one who kissed me first!"

"I... was drunk!"

"Oh? So you kissed me only because you were drunk. Did that kiss meant nothing to you?"

"It did mean something for me– I-I! B-but I mean! You have a girlfriend. You could have pushed me away or something, b-but you kissed me back... a-and."

"Don't be stupid."

"You really think I'm that senseless?"

"I... don't think so."

"Well, everybody thinks I am. That's why I dislike them. But... Look. I don't know what you think about Paula and I. But I'm not dating her. She's not my girlfriend. I'm not interested in her. Trust me, if we were dating or something, I wouldn't had kissed  
/you, so please, don't feel used."

"Ness..."

"I like you more than I like anybody else."

"I... feel that way about you too! So... would that mean I'm like... your boyfr–"

"No."

"...no?"

"I... sorry." You cut the conversation there and left without saying anything to Lucas.

Ironically, that was very senseless of you, and you knew it. But before throwing yourself into something serious with Lucas you needed to think about it.

Eventually, you got home. The rest of the day went by slowly. You took a bath, did homework, ate dinner, and went to bed. You couldn't sleep, because everything that was on your mind was Lucas.

You knew Lucas had quite a bunch of problems. You knew he cut himself. You knew you felt like you wanted to help him. You really wanted to. On the other hand, you had a reputation to keep. Everybody would point their fingers at you if they knew you likedLucas.  
Things could then turn awkward. Wait. But did you actually cared about the rest of the people? You've never really cared for anybody. At all. You knew thinking about your reputation was just a dumb excuse because you didn't know what to do.

You surely wanted Lucas to be your boyfriend, but you were way too scared that things didn't turn out the way you wished them to. What if you ended up being hurt? What if... Lucas ended up hurt?

Too much things roamed through your mind. You decided to go to sleep instead of dealing with that.

* * *

You woke up. Again. You did your morning routine and then went to school. Classes were normal. Lucas sat next to you, but you didn't exchange any words.


End file.
